El secreto de la Isla Ballena
by finesdavid
Summary: Ganadora de un consurso fanfic en jfest RD! Luffy y sus amigos han llegado a una nueva isla. En esta, se encontraran con uno de los peligros mas grandes con los que se hayan enfrentado. El gran pirata Zenon, subordinado del Yonkou Barbanegra, ha atormentado la isla por mas de dos años en busca de un arma ancestral. ¿Podrá Luffy derrotar a Zenon? ¿Cual es el secreto de la isla?
1. La isla ballena

**Este es un pequeño fic que creé para participar en un concurso de fanfiction en mi país. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **El Secreto de la Isla Ballena**

 **One Piece**

 **Capítulo 1: La isla ballena**

El mar del nuevo mundo estaba descontrolado, las olas estaban bailando una danza mortal y golpeaban cada vez más fuerte los barcos mientras que el viento venía en todas direcciones. La tormenta era cada vez más aterradora y los rayos caían sin parar. El sonido de los truenos retumbaba en los oídos de los tripulantes.

— ¡Increíble, que tormenta más genial! —gritaba Luffy mientras se divertía viendo la tormenta desde la parte superior del mástil.

La tormenta estaba cada vez más desenfrenada pero Nami logró observar algo a lo lejos. Una parte del cielo estaba clara y no se observaba ninguna tormenta, tenían que llegar rápido a ese lugar o se verían en aprietos.

— ¡Franky, tenemos que llegar allá lo más rápido posible! –gritó Nami.

—Déjamelo a mí, el Sunny puede hacerlo. ¡Todos, sujétense fuerte! –exclamó Franky en voz alta. — ¡Prepárense 3, 2, 1 Coup de Burst!

Una vez experimentan su aterrizaje forzado en el otro extremo del mar, todos se escurren el agua de sus ropas mientras respiran hondamente con un sentimiento de alivio. El mar estaba calmado en esta zona y el sol mostraba su esplendor, esto ya era algo normal en este mar del nuevo mundo. Robin se escurría el cabello y miraba hacia adelante con una sonrisa mientras el sol iluminaba su cara.

—Miren, llegamos a tierra –exclama Robin mientras apunta a la isla que está a la vista.

—Esta isla me parece extraña, la aguja del Log pose no deja de moverse –exclama Nami preocupada.

—Nami, si me dejas recomendarte algo. Tenemos que abastecernos urgentemente, ya casi no tenemos cola y según Sanji quedan pocas provisiones –contesta Franky.

Nami se encontraba preocupada pues el Log Pose indicaba que la isla sería bastante peligrosa por alguna razón; pero tenía claro que tenían que abastecerse rápido pues no sabían cuando llegarían a otra isla. Así que deciden dirigirse hacia allá.

El Thousand Sunny se dirige hacia una nueva isla, esta era conocida como la isla Ballena. Esta poseía una forma de ballena azul y era una isla bastante larga en cuanto a su tamaño. Cuando Brook llega a observar la forma de la isla, recurre a lágrimas y comienza a tocar una canción con su violín. Estaba tan nostálgico que cantaba aquella canción del Sake Binks mientras observaba la isla que le recordaba a su gran amigo.

Una vez llegan a la costa, dejan caer las anclas del barco y pisan tierra firme. Maravillados ante la interesante forma de la isla, deciden ir a explorar un rato y abastecerse un poco de alimentos.

Franky decide quedarse para hacerle unas cuantas reparaciones al Sunny Go, mientras que Brook se queda con él cuidando el barco y con temor a lo que piense la gente al ver un esqueleto.

Una vez bajan del barco, los Mugiwaras se dirigen a explorar la isla desconocida en forma de ballena. Nami da la orden de ir todos juntos al pueblo y una vez allá, dividirse para buscar.

—Muy bien Chicos, necesitamos abastecernos con comida y ropa –exclama Nami —También necesitamos cola para el barco y…

— ¿Y el Sake? –Exclama Zoro interrumpiendo a Nami — Yo iré a buscarlo.

—Ni de juego —grita Nami mientras lo golpea en la cara —No tenemos tiempo para buscarte cuando te pierdas.

He así como los Mugiwaras se adentran en la isla ballena para abastecerse de provisiones y continuar con su aventura por el nuevo mundo. Pero, lo que no saben, es que lo que viene es uno de los peligros más grandes a los que jamás se han enfrentado. ¿Qué clase de peligros les espera en esta nueva aventura?

 **Reviews por favor :D**


	2. Una Isla sin hombres

**Capítulo 2: Una isla sin hombres**

Cuando los Mugiwaras se adentran en la isla, pueden observar un pequeño pueblo con varias tiendas y casas. Todas las casas estaban construidas en madera y eran bien pequeñas. A lo lejos se podía observar una posada de dos niveles y una fuente de agua en el medio del pueblo. En la fuente había una estatua de un hombre fuerte con una pala, esta estatua tenía una inscripción: _´´El gran tesoro, está más allá de lo que puedas imaginar``._

Mientras todos se adentraban en el pueblo, se sentía la suave brisa del mar rozando sus mejillas y el olor a tierra mojada se percibía en toda las isla. Los niños jugaban a los alrededores, las mujeres estaban sacando agua de los pozos y los animales jugaban junto con los pequeños.

El ambiente se percibía como una ciudad bastante tranquila. Lo que más sorprendía era aquella campana que estaba a lo lejos. Una campana que estaba en la cumbre de la biblioteca, de color dorado que brillaba junto con el resplandor del sol.

— ¡Que linda ciudad! –espero que podamos equiparnos bien aquí –exclama Nami —Chicos nos dividimos aquí y nos reunimos en 3 horas en aquella posada al lado de la fuente. Tal vez ahí podamos pasar la noche, mientras tanto yo investigaré. Sanji acompaña a Zoro y busquen comida.

— ¿Y el Sake? –pregunta Zoro interrumpiéndola.

—Sí, y el Sake –contesta Nami cerca de perder la paciencia —Luffy ve con chopper y busquen donde puedan vender cola para el barco. Usopp tú vendrás conmigo, necesito que me ayudes a cargar ropa.

— ¿Que? –exclama Usopp —Pero ¿por qué no vas con Robin? Un momento, ¿y Robin?

Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que Robin había desaparecido de repente. Como ya la conocían, seguro se había ido a explorar en la isla y se reuniría con ellos en el punto de encuentro. Aunque no podían evitar estar un poco preocupados.

Todos los Mugiwaras se separan para explorar la isla y buscar lo que Nami les había encargado. Nami encuentra varias tiendas en las que puede comprar ropa a buen precio, pero aun así les hace bajar los precios hasta hacer que sean casi gratis. Por otro lado, Luffy y Chopper en vez de buscar la cola para el barco, perdían el tiempo viendo las baratijas de una tienda y los juguetes que vendían.

Mientras tanto Sanji y Zoro.

— ¿Por qué rayos me tienen que poner contigo? Solo lo hago porque Nami-San me lo pidió. Pero jamás elegiría estar contigo, estúpido Marimo –expresa Sanji mientras mira con ira al espadachín.

—Sigue hablando porquerías cocinero inútil, solo vine por el sake –le contesta.

— ¿Sake es los único que sabes decir? Ya me harté. Hay que separarse, mira aquella tienda a tu derecha que dice Sake en el letrero, compra algo y espérame allí –exclama Sanji.

— ¡Bien! –le responde.

— ¿Adónde rayos vas? –pregunta Sanji al ver a Zoro que continua siguiéndolo.

—Te dije que a comprar sake –contesta.

—Y yo te dije que es en aquella dirección estúpido espadachín –gritó Sanji apuntándole a Zoro al lado contrario que él había tomado.

Mientras Zoro continua buscando el Sake por todas las tiendas menos la que Sanji le apuntó; el cocinero está buscando los mejores pescados y la mejor carne en una pequeña tienda del pueblo.

Después de un largo rato, Sanji ya ha almacenado en bolsas todo lo que desea comprar y procede a dirigirse a la posada.

Acordado el tiempo en el que se juntarían, Sanji se reúne junto con Nami y Usopp en la posada al frente de la fuente, en el centro de la ciudad. Era una casa bastante grande y de dos niveles, que tenía un bar y restaurante en la entrada. Ellos toman asiento mientras esperan a los demás.

—No puedo creer que dejaras que Zoro se perdiera –exclama Usopp mientras señala a Sanji.

—El marimo no me quiso escuchar y tomó su propio camino, ¿Qué quieres que haga? –contesta Sanji.

—Ya llegamos chicos y miren a quien nos encontramos de camino –exclama Chopper entrando a la posada mientras acompaña a Zoro y a Luffy.

—No encontré Sake –exclama Zoro.

— ¡Es que no piensas en más nada! –le grita Usopp —En fin, tenemos que esperar a Robin, es la última que falta. Mientras tanto déjame pedir algo de comer y un par de habitaciones.

— ¡Buena idea! Déjame hacerlo yo –exclama Nami mientras se acerca al mostrador para hablar con la señora de la recepción.

—Bienvenidos, teníamos mucho tiempo que no teníamos visitas. Mi nombre es Sanae, soy la dueña de esta posada –exclama la señora que aunque es la dueña del local, parece bastante joven.

—Encantada Sanae, me llamo Nami. Queríamos reservar un par de habitaciones, somos 7 en total. Una para damas y otra para los monos salvajes que andan conmigo –conversa Nami con Sanae.

—Hey, hey, ¿a quién llamas mono? –contesta Chopper, siendo el menos indicado para contestar esa expresión.

—Y comida Nami, me muero de hambre –expresa Luffy.

—Y Sake –exclama Zoro.

—Luffy, te dije que compraran cola para el barco y tú y chopper decidieron comprar juguetes. ¿Qué pensará Franky cuando se entere? –exclama Nami.

De repente una chica abre la puerta y lentamente entra a la posada. Era una chica hermosa de tez blanca y cabellos castaños. Sus ojos eran azules y ella tenía baja estatura y un cuerpo delgado pero delicado. Su nombre es Jenny, la hija de Sanae.

—Llegas tarde querida, necesito ayuda. Tendremos unos huéspedes esta noche –le comenta Sanae.

—Está bien mamá, disculpa la demora –le contesta.

—Saluda a los invitados –exclama Sanae.

—Hola, soy Jenny –le contesta haciendo una breve reverencia —Es un gusto tenerlos de huéspedes, permítanme un momento mientras les traigo buena comida y unas copas de sake.

—Sanae-san quiero preguntarle algo que me ha intrigado mucho –pregunta Nami. Cuando recibió la afirmación de Sanae para preguntarle entonces Nami prosiguió diciendo: —Visité muchas tiendas en las 3 horas que estuvimos en la ciudad antes de entrar a la posada. Pero me inquieta que, durante todo este tiempo, no he visto ningún hombre. Todas las tiendas están siendo atendidas por mujeres y a veces niños. Pero no he visto a ningún hombre ni siquiera de lejos.

—Yo había notado lo m0ismo –exclamá Usopp — ¿Es esta una isla solo de mujeres como la de Amazon Lilly en donde estuvo Luffy? Aunque, hay niños varones que aún no son adultos.

—Bueno, tarde o temprano tendría que responderte a tu pregunta. Lo que pasa es que... -le explicaba Sanae a Usopp cuando de repente, la gran campana al final de la isla empezó a sonar y a producir un fuerte sonido de anuncio.

—Rápido, cierren las ventanas –grita Jenny quien se acerca corriendo desde la cocina — ¡Aseguren las puertas y las ventanas!

En ese momento los Mugiwaras se dan cuenta que hay algo mal con esta isla pues, todos afuera comenzaron a refugiarse en sus casas y a cerrar la ventanas. Las ventanas eran de vidrio y las puertas tenían unas ranuras bien pequeñas, haciendo imposible que entre hasta el mismo aire.

—Esperen todavía hay una de nosotros que está afuera –exclamó Sanji mientras escucha que alguien tocaba la puerta.

De repente, utilizando el poder de su fruta, esta persona atraviesa la puerta que impedía el acceso a la posada. Una vez entra, esta cae al suelo. Estaba tosiendo contantemente hasta un estornudo de sangre salió de su nariz haciendo que esta se desmaye.

— ¡ROBIN! –gritaron todos asombrados mientras observan a su Nakama caer al suelo.

—Rápido, desocupa una cama. Yo buscaré unas toallas –le ordena Sanae a su hija.

Entonces, cargan a Robin y la recuestan en la cama de la habitación. Chopper se queda a su lado analizándola mientras que Nami se encarga de colocarle toallas mojadas en la frente.

— ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? –exclama Nami.

—No lo sé, pero parece síntomas de envenenamiento. No parece ser muy grave pues al parecer solo se expuso por unos instantes. Tengo el tratamiento para que mejore pero no comprendo cómo fue que ocurrió esto –exclama Chopper mientras se encarga de administrarle una medicina a la inconsciente Robin.

—Tanuki-kun, ¿tiene un tratamiento en contra de la radiación? –pregunta Jenny.

— ¡No soy Tanuki! –Exclama Chopper irritado—Un momento, ¿Radiación? ¿Ya conocen esta enfermedad?

—Esta es la razón por la que todos los días cerramos las ventanas a esta hora. A partir de las 6 de la tarde, nadie en el pueblo debe estar afuera o sino estarán expuestos a esta enfermedad –exclama Jenny.

—Jenny-chan, no tienes que estar comentando eso –le susurra su madre al oído.

—Mamá, ellos tienen derecho de saberlo. Tal vez nos puedan ayudar –exclama Jenny.

Una vez Robin entra en una condición más estable, Chopper decide que lo mejor es dejarla descansar y esperar a que la medicina haga su trabajo. Así que, todos abandonan la habitación y se reúnen en la sala principal de la posada para comer algo.

Una vez en la sala Jenny procede a contarle una historia a los Mugiwaras que les hará cambiar completamente su manera de pensar sobre esta isla.

 **Reviews por favor :D**


	3. La visita de los piratas

**Capítulo 3: La visita de los piratas**

Este solía ser un pueblo muy tranquilo. Esta isla estaba protegida por nuestro gran héroe Shirohige, el cual nos defendió durante años de toda amenaza. Siempre hemos sido una isla bastante pequeña y con pocos recursos, pero siempre ha sido un pueblo muy ambicioso a la hora de buscar un tesoro. La estatua que se encuentra en medio del pueblo es de nuestro antiguo alcaide, era conocido como Jonah el historiador.

Esta isla era conocida por tener muchos aspirantes a la arqueología. Buscábamos tesoros ocultos y casi todos los hombres eran mineros y excavadores. Muchos buscaban un gran tesoro que se pensaba que estaba debajo de la isla. Para todos era un gran orgullo excavar y descubrir. El señor Jonah quería descubrir que había detrás de la historia y el gran tesoro que podía hacer estremecer al mundo.

Sin embargo, hace dos años, después de la gran guerra que ocurrió en Marineford. Nos enteramos de la trágica muerte de nuestro protector Shirohige. No pasaron dos meses cuando recibimos la visita inesperada de unos piratas. Que aparte de saquear todo lo que teníamos, nos han hecho sufrir hasta el día de hoy. Yo solo tenía 13 años, lo recuerdo completamente.

Estábamos haciendo unas compras mi hermano mayor Nate y yo, cuando de repente el gran campanario comenzó a escucharse por todo el pueblo.

— ¡Piratas! ¡Todos escóndanse! –gritaba uno de los excavadores mientras recorría todo el pueblo.

Todos se adentraron en sus hogares mientras aquel señor esparcía la noticia. Me sentía muy tensa y asustada por el ambiente tenso que se había formado en el pueblo. Pero Nate sostuvo mi mano fuerte y me dijo que me tranquilizará, que todo saldría bien. A lo lejos pude notar a los piratas acercándose al pueblo mientras todo el mundo estaba temblando. De repente la voz del capitán se pudo escuchar en todo el pueblo.

—Mi nombre es Zenon, capitán de los piratas de Zenon y subordinados del gran Kurohige. Esta isla será nuestra propiedad ahora, necesito que todos los hombres salgan ahora –exclamó el capitán.

Todos en el pueblo tenían miedo de lo que ocurría pero decidieron que lo mejor sería obedecer. Pero nuestro Alcaide era valiente y no se dejaba dominar por nadie. Se acercó a Zenon y dijo:

—Ustedes no están invitados a estar aquí. Esta es una isla de personas libres, no permitiremos ser esclavizados por sucios piratas –exclamó.

—Miren, tenemos un hombre valiente con nosotros –respondió Zenon con voz burlona.

Entonces, mis ojos se exaltaron con lo que pude presenciar. Sentía como si mi corazón dejase de latir mientras observaba lo ocurrido. Unas lágrimas de tristeza de se deslizaron por mis mejillas cuando vi al señor Jonah caer al suelo sin razón alguna. Mientras caía, escupía sangre a la vez que perdía la respiración. Jonah-san acababa de caer al suelo solamente con tocar a Zenon.

— ¡Qué idiotas son ustedes! Y ¿estas son las personas fuertes que tienen? –Preguntó mientras reía de forma burlona —Yo soy Zenon y comí la Housha Housha no mi por lo que soy un hombre radioactivo.

Ese fue el momento en el que todo el pueblo perdió la compostura y todos se inclinaron ante el gran pirata. De repente, observamos como de sus manos dispara un rayo hacia el cielo quemando la bandera que teníamos en la entrada del pueblo, la bandera de Shirohige.

Zenon estaba interesado en buscar el mismo tesoro que hemos estado buscando. Dijo que iba a utilizar a todos los hombres de la isla para hacer excavaciones. Y que nadie en el pueblo podía salir después de las 6 de la tarde, pues entonces sufrirían los efectos de su poder.

El pueblo estaba asustado, no sabían que más podían responder, todos afirmaron a la orden del pirata Zenon. A partir de ese día, todos los hombres de la isla se dirigen a excavar en la parte norte de la isla, en busca de un tesoro que hasta el día de hoy no ha aparecido. Una vez terminan su trabajo, tienen que pasar la noche dentro de las minas pues, no pueden respirar el aire radioactivo que Zenon esparce en las noches.

Entre todos esos excavadores se encuentra mi hermano, a quien no he visto en meses. Esto ha sido algo terrible para toda la isla ballena.

Todas las noches, una vez que la campana suena, todos cerramos las puertas y ventanas mientras todo el pueblo se contamina del poder toxico de Zenon. Ya muchos han perdido la vida tratando de oponerse; el pueblo completo ha perdido la esperanza.

 _Fin del recuerdo…_

Una vez Jenny termina de contar su historia a los Mugiwaras, el ambiente se torna serio mientras todos escuchaban la historia.

—Pobre Jenny-san, no te preocupes, tu príncipe está aquí para acabar con esos piratas –comenta Sanji tomando a Jenny de la mano.

De repente un fuerte ruido proviene de una habitación de la posada.

— ¡Ah! ¡Robin fue secuestrada! –gritó Chopper cuando regresó a la habitación donde estaba Robin. La ventana estaba abierta y la pared tenía un gran agujero, se podía percibir el aire toxico entrando a la casa.

—Cierra la ventana. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Tenemos que sellar esto –exclama Sanae.

— ¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Zenon hizo esto? –exclama Sanji con ira cuando observa que la cama en donde se encontraba Robin estaba vacía.

—De seguro, ellos ya han secuestrado anteriormente a los hombres que no iban a trabajar a los túneles. Tenemos que tapar esto rápido –comenta Sanae mientras trae un gran pedazo de madera que puede cubrir el gran agujero.

— ¡Zenon! Te has metido con quien no debes –comenta Luffy seriamente mientras se coloca su sombrero de un modo que solo se nota su nariz y su boca mientras habla —No permitiré que le hagas daño a mis Nakamas. Zoro, espero que tengas tus técnicas preparadas.

—Si capitán –exclama Zoro mientras sonríe.

—Jenny, necesito que me muestres como llegar a donde está Zenon –exclama Luffy.

—Se encuentra al norte, unos kilómetros después del campanario. Esto se encuentra al otro lado de la isla, cerca de la costa; pero no puedes ir ahora. Si vas ahora, morirás al minuto si te contaminas con el aire toxico –comenta Jenny.

—Yo soy inmune al veneno. Iré ahora, los demás alcáncenme en la mañana –expresa Luffy mientras sale de la posada.

—Yo iré contigo, capitán –exclama Zoro –Un poco de aire no es malo de vez en cuando.

Todos estaban admirados al ver como la resistencia de Luffy y Zoro era tan fuerte que podían respirar el aire sin ningún problema. Entonces, proceden a dirigirse al norte de la isla.

Mientras tanto, en una parte distante de la isla, Robin abre los ojos. Estaba confundida, no sabía que es lo que estaba ocurriendo. Observa a su alrededor las paredes grises y el horrible olor que emanaba de esa habitación. Ella trata de pararse de la cama pero se detiene al darse cuenta que su mano derecha está esposada a la cama.

— ¿Esposas de Kairoseki? ¿Dónde estoy? Todo está confuso –susurra Robin a si misma mientras coloca su mano en su frente por la terrible jaqueca. Robin entonces comienza a recordar los acontecimientos ocurridos antes de despertar. Estos pensamientos invaden su mente aunque estaban un poco confusos.

 _ **Recuento de Robin**_

Creo que empiezo a recordar. Recuerdo cuando estaba explorando el pueblo; observaba la gran estatua con la insignia. Este gran Jonah, era una persona que conocía; fue alguien que me educó y un gran arqueólogo. Y al igual que cualquier otro historiador, no se conformaría con un simple tesoro, tenía que ser algo más. Estaba tan curiosa de saber lo que ocurría y la razón por la que Jonah estaba tan interesado en buscar un tesoro. Pero, él debería estar muerto después de lo que ocurrió con la buster call, al parecer ha sido un sobreviviente igual que yo.

Cuando estuve explorando la ciudad, tuve la gran curiosidad de entrar a la biblioteca, donde estaba el campanario. Pero aparte de unos estantes de libros, encontré símbolos en las paredes. Estos símbolos no eran muy tangibles, pero era una escritura no muy conocida. Era la escritura de los Poneglyph.

¿Sera que, habrá alguno en esta isla? Esta isla se parece mucho al lugar en donde nací. Las personas aquí al parecer son estudiantes de arqueología según puedo ver en los pocos libros que hay aquí. Dentro de la biblioteca puedo notar que los símbolos rodean las paredes y al parecer hay más en otra habitación. Trato de entrar pero la puerta está cerrada; necesitaba entrar.

—Uno Fleur –susurro mientras uso mi poder para abrir la puerta desde adentro. Una de mis manos quita el seguro y gira la perilla para abrir la puerta.

La puerta se abre y entro a un cuarto con poca iluminación. En las paredes se observa más símbolos escritos. De repente, mi corazón palpita cada vez más lento mientras mi garganta traga en seco. Coloco mis manos en mi boca para no hacer ruido, mis lágrimas empiezan a deslizarse por mis mejillas mientras observo a un anciano delgado durmiendo en una silla. Esta persona era Jonah, un viejo arqueólogo y sobreviviente de Ohara, la isla en la que crecí. Me acerco hacia él lentamente pero…

—Vaya, que tenemos aquí, ¿una intrusa? –escucho una voz desde atrás mientras observo a un señor delgado entrando a la habitación con sus manos en los bolsillos

El hombre era delgado, alto y de pelo negro. Vestía un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata suelta sin el nudo.

—Solo vine a ver algo que me llamó la atención. Esta persona, su nombre es Jonah, ¿verdad?–exclamé.

— Sí, el solía ser el alcaide de esta isla –exclama el hombre mientras enciende un cigarrillo.

— ¿Y qué está haciendo él aquí? –pregunto.

—Basta de preguntas querida, necesito que vengas conmigo –me responde mientras levanta uno de sus pies en posición de dar una patada. Su forma de pararse y de moverse mostraba que era una persona rápida, tal vez algún tipo de ninja.

Trato de caminar hacia atrás alejándome de él. Estaban ocultando a Jonah pues, al parecer, tiene algo que ver con lo que ellos buscan y según pude escuchar de una persona de la isla, aquí hay piratas y él debe ser uno de ellos. También me comentaron que todos los hombres trabajan día y noche haciendo túneles y cuevas. Todo encaja perfectamente, al fin entiendo.

Estos piratas no quieren cualquier tesoro. Estos piratas están utilizando a Jonah y a los excavadores para encontrar un tesoro muy diferente a los demás. Durante todo este tiempo han investigado de la posibilidad de un Poneglyph en esta isla. Pero no es uno cualquiera de los que te hablan de la historia, según los símbolos que veo en las paredes. Este debe contener la ubicación de un arma ancestral.

—Veinte Fleur –exclamo mientras hago aparecer varios brazos en el cuerpo del enemigo para detenerlo —Ya se lo que traman y no lo permitiré.

—Bueno princesa, no creo que puedas detener a nadie –exclama mientras hace una gran fuerza logrando romper los brazos que lo ataban.

—Imposible, nadie ha podido hacer eso. Cien Fleur –exclamo mientras logro sacar unas manos gigantes de las paredes que agarran al hombre con aun más fuerza.

—Mi nombre es Knuck, estudié artes marciales durante años y luego me uní a los piratas de Zenon –exclama mientras vuelve a romper las manos que lo agarraban. —Antes de unirme a los piratas de Zenon, trabajé para el gobierno. Tuve batallas muy duras y me rompí muchos huesos. Tuve que sufrir muchas operaciones para poderme recuperar. Sin embargo, ellos decidieron implantar placas de Kairoseki en mis cuatro extremidades, mi cuello, mi pecho y mi espalda. Por eso, soy inmune a todos los ataques de Usuarios de las Akuma no mi.

Cuando escuché esto, inmediatamente comencé a correr para escapar de Knuck.

—Cuerpo Fleur –exclamo cruzando mis brazos mientras atravieso las paredes con mi habilidad.

— ¡Rankyaku! –grita Knuck mientras da una patada al aire creando una onda que casi rompe la pared.

Corrí lo más rápido que podía, en ese momento escuché la campana sonar. Corro con todas mis fuerzas aunque no vea al pirata siguiéndome. Poco a poco, mi vista comienza a nublarse y mi cabeza empieza a dar vueltas mientras me siento más débil. Alcanzo a ver la posada en donde acordamos reunirnos pero una vez abro la puerta de esta, me desmallé.

 _ **Fin del recuerdo**_


	4. El secreto de las minas

**Capítulo 4: El secreto de las minas**

Robin terminó de recordar lo que había ocurrido antes de desmayarse. De repente, entra en la habitación un pirata robusto de una barba marrón. Tenía un chaleco negro que le llegaba a las rodillas y un pantalón corto. Robin se cubría su nariz pues este pirata tenía un horrible olor.

— ¿Te molesta mi olor? Houhouhou -reía a carcajadas mientras observaba a Robin —Es que tengo activa mi habilidad. Yo soy el capitán Zenon, al fin tengo el honor de verte en persona, Nico Robin.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –pregunta Robin bien confundida.

—Houhouhou, eres una arqueóloga muy famosa, claro que te voy a conocer. Después de todo vienes de la gran isla Ohara en el North blue. Que lastima que ya no existe –exclama.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? –pregunta Robin mientras frunce el ceño.

—Me serás de bastante ayuda. Vendrás conmigo –exclama Zenon mientras pide a uno de los que lo acompañan que le remuevan las esposas de Kairoseki y se la coloquen en ambas muñecas.

—No ganaras, mi capitán vendrá por mí –exclamaba Robin mientras era empujada y obligada a salir afuera.

—No creo que nadie venga a salvarte, mi poder puede contaminar todo a un radio de varios kilómetros, esta es la única zona de la isla en la que no estoy utilizando mi poder. No creo que ellos puedan sobrevivir a este olor toxico –exclama Zenon

—ROBIN! –se escucha una voz a lo lejos.

—Ahí está –exclama Robin sonriendo.

Todos los que acompañan a Zenon se quedan asombrados al ver lo que ocurre. Dos personas vienen acercándose hasta donde se encuentran los piratas. Estaban todos asombrados al ver a un joven delgado con un sombrero y a un espadachín con tres katanas. Ambos habían pasado a través de la radiación y lo habían soportado.

—Ningún humano puede sobrevivir a mi habilidad. ¿Quién rayos eres? –grita enfurecido Zenon mientras apunta al chico que va acercándose cada vez más.

—Jefe, él es Sombrero de paja Luffy y Roronoa Zoro. Ambos son piratas de la peor generación y el capitán tiene una recompensa de 400 millones –comenta uno de los subordinados de Zenon.

De repente, Luffy y Zoro se detienen ante Zenon. Ambos están serios y miran fijamente al capitán de los piratas. Luffy ajusta su sombrero mientras que Zoro se prepara colocando sus manos en las katanas.

—Oye, tú. Necesito que dejes en paz a mi Nakama y me la devuelvas –exclama Luffy.

—Houhouhou que miedo me das. ¿Qué harás si no la entrego? –expresa Zenon en forma de burla.

—Si no la entregas, te pateare el trasero bien fuerte hasta que lo hagas, no estoy bromeando –expresa Luffy.

—Eso quiero verlo, ¡todos hacia él! –exclama Zenon mientras más de cincuenta piratas se dirigen a atacarlo.

De repente un aura extraña invadía a todos los que fueron a atacarlo, el viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte. Luffy solamente abrió con fuerza sus dos ojos mientras todos estos piratas estaban a punto de atacarlo. Pero su corazón les latía más rápido, sentían que alguien los estaba dominando. Esta aura tan fuerte invadió de miedo a todos los piratas y los llenó dé un intenso temor al punto de desmayarse cada uno de ellos por la ansiedad y el miedo. Cada uno de ellos había caído al suelo.

—No puede ser posible. Este chico, ¿Quién es este chico? –exclama uno de los piratas que quedó en píe pero que no se dirigió a atacar.

—Este chico, domina el Haoshoku no Haki. La voluntad de este chico es peligrosa –comenta otro de los piratas —Hey, chico. ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

—Mi nombre es Monkey D Luffy, el hombre que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas –gritó.

— ¿D? Interesante. Pues escucha Monkey D Luffy, este será tu final –exclama Zenon

— ¿Eso crees?–exclama Luffy formando una leve sonrisa.

—Nuclear ball –exclama Zenon mientras genera una bola gigantesca de energía. Tenía uno de los brazos extendidos hacia arriba mientras la bola de energía se formaba desde la palma de su mano.

De repente Luffy percibe esto y camina lentamente hacia donde está Zenon. Entonces, extiende uno de sus brazos aumentando el flujo de sangre y haciendo que el cuerpo de Luffy se caliente y se vuelva rojizo.

—Gear Second –exclama mientras camina hacia Zenon.

Mientras Zenon cargaba su Nuclear ball, observaba a Luffy mientras se acerca hacia él. Pero su gran error fue pestañar, pues ya Luffy no se encontraba de frente a él.

— ¡Jet Stomp! –grita Luffy mientras le da una fuerte patada en el estómago de Zenon, haciendo que este salga disparado y choque contra la casa en donde había salido Robin.

De repente, todos los que todavía estaban en pie, abandonan el lugar al sentir el gran poder que tienen estos dos. No se estaba presenciando cualquier tipo de batalla, era una pelea entre dos de los usuarios más fuertes.

Sin embargo, el pirata que tiene a Nico Robin esposada, tiembla de miedo al sentir como una fría espada está posada debajo de su garganta.

—Las llaves de las esposas por favor –le susurra Zoro al pirata mientras acerca cada vez más su espada Shusui hacia la tráquea de aquel hombre. Este cede a la petición y libera a Robin de las esposas de Kairoseki.

Mientras Luffy y Zenon están peleando, los pocos piratas que quedaban observaban lo que ocurría. Sin embargo, Robin puede presenciar a lo lejos una pequeña cueva en una montaña. Siente mucha curiosidad pues tiene algo que ver con lo que andaba buscando así que le pide a Zoro que le acompañe. Estos se dirigen a la cueva a toda marcha pero unos de los piratas se meten en su camino desenvainando dos espadas.

—Quítate de mi camino. Santoryu –exclama Zoro mientras saca sus espadas y colocando una en su boca — ¡Oni Giri!

Después de mandar a volar al enemigo, Zoro acompaña a Robin hacia la cueva y proceden a entrar en ella. Mientras tanto Luffy sigue peleando contra Zenon.

—Atomic gun –grita Zenon mientras abre su boca. De esta salen varios rayos como una ametralladora y todos en dirección a Luffy.

—Kenbunshoku no haki –susurra Luffy mientras esquiva todos los rayos que son dirigidos hacia él. Lentamente sigue acercándose mientras extiende su brazo hacia atrás y esquiva los rayos al mismo tiempo. Su brazo lo tuerce varias veces para después utilizarlo para golpear a Zenon en la cara —Gomu Gomu no Rifle.

Zenon sale disparado dando vueltas en el aire una vez recibió este golpe. Mientras tanto, Luffy sin perder tiempo aparece encima de él mientras todavía está en el aire.

—Gomu Gomu no Axe –grita Luffy mientras golpea con los pies a Zenon desde arriba haciendo que este sea clavado en el suelo.

—Eres fuerte, no pensé que usaría esto nunca más, pero no me dejas más opción –exclama Zenon mientras se levanta lentamente del suelo.

De repente Zenon utiliza la uña de su dedo índice y se lo clava en el antebrazo izquierdo como si estuviera administrando una inyección. Entonces, sus músculos comienzan a crecer drásticamente, sus uñas se hacen más largas y la venas de su cuerpo parecen estar a punto de explotar. De su cuerpo empieza a emanar un olor toxico aún más fuerte que el anterior. Era una técnica peligrosa y terrorífica que dejó a Luffy sorprendido al ver lo enorme y fuerte que estaba Zenon.

—Housha Housha no mi Modo Awekening –exclama Zenon con furia y una voz terrorífica mientras se puede presenciar su nuevo y musculoso cuerpo — Con esta técnica disipo el gas toxico que envié a toda la isla para así concentrar todo mi poder en mi cuerpo.

—Bien, ahora si estamos serios –exclama Luffy sonriendo mientras muerde su dedo pulgar.

Mientras tanto, Zoro y Robin estaban entrando en la cueva la cual estaba iluminada con lámparas debido a que era de noche. Esto significa que alguien o algo habitaban en ellas. De repente pueden escuchar un grito de alguien diciendo: ''Detente por favor''.

Robin y Zoro se adentran más y más en la cueva hasta que llegan a ver un gran hoyo. En este hay varios túneles y vagones pero también, hay excavadores y mineros. Los trabajadores estaban escavando mientras un pirata los golpeaba con un látigo. Uno de ellos estaba gritando que se detuviera pero este no tenía compasión.

El pirata era un hombre fuerte y alto de tez oscura. Vestía un chaleco marrón y pantalones cortos. Todas las labores se detienen cuando este grita a los intrusos que han entrado en la cueva.

— ¿Con que ustedes son los Mugiwaras? He estado escuchando lo que pasa allá afuera pero estoy un poco ocupado por aquí. Les doy la oportunidad de retirarse –exclama el pirata mientras observa hacia arriba.

Entonces, Robin crea una escalera usando su habilidad y bajan hacia el hoyo. Una vez en el suelo, Zoro desenvaina sus tres espadas y procede a apuntar al pirata con ellas.

—No merecen ser perdonados –exclama Robin –Ustedes tratan de buscar el Poneglyph que se encuentra en esta isla y que contiene la ubicación del arma ancestral Urano e información del siglo vacío. Ustedes que pertenecen a las tropas del Yonkou Kurohige, que gran poder les estarían dando a sus tropas, ¿verdad? Utilizaron a Jonah-san para sus investigaciones y descifrar lo que decía el Poneglyph. Pero como yo he visto más que él, estaban tratando de usarme a mí para descifrarlo. Esto es algo, imperdonable.

—Oh, vaya. Sí que eres inteligente –exclama el pirata con una sonrisa –Mi nombre es Shand y soy el segundo al mando de los piratas de Zenon. No puedo permitir que sigas interfiriendo con el plan.

—Eso es lo quería escuchar –exclama Zoro sonriendo –Como un usuario de Haki puedo notar que tú también lo dominas al escuchar todo lo que pasaba afuera. También puedo sentir lo fuerte que eres y que también eres un usuario. Te destrozaré aquí mismo.

Lentamente Shand comienza a transformarse. Todo su cuerpo se torna negro y sus uñas se vuelven largas como cuchillos. Empieza a salirle un pelaje negro por todo el cuerpo. Su cara crece creando una forma de hocico en la nariz y sus orejas se vuelven puntiagudas. Sus dientes se transforman en fuertes y afilados colmillos.

—Gracias por retarme. Yo soy Shand, usuario de la fruta Zoan Neko Neko no mi: modelo Pantera –exclama Shand.

—Bien, esto me está gustando –exclama Zoro sonriendo y colocando a su espada Wado Ichimonji en la boca.

Mientras Zoro y Shand empiezan su pelea, Robin se dirige corriendo hacia donde están los excavadores. Entonces, procede a informarles que tienen que salir lo antes posible del lugar.

—No podrán ganar, son demasiado fuertes –proceden a decir los excavadores ante las propuesta de Robin.

—En este momento, nuestro capitán está peleando contra el pirata al que llaman Zenon. El no perderá contra nadie –afirma Robin.

—Puedo ver la confianza que tienes en tu capitán, ¿Cuál es su nombre? –pregunta uno de ellos.

—Es conocido como sombrero de paja Luffy –exclama Robin en respuesta a la pregunta del excavador.

— ¿Qué? No puede ser. Ese fue el gran pirata que peleó junto a nuestro defensor Shirohige en la gran guerra de Marineford. ¿Está aquí? ¿Eres parte de su tripulación? –pregunta el excavador.

—Así es –responde Robin.

—Bien, confiaremos en ti. Yo soy el líder de los excavadores y soy el que presenta el informe sobre lo que investigamos aquí. Me llamo Nate, y escuché lo que dijiste acerca del Poneglyph. Me gustaría que nos acompañaras antes de dejar la cueva. Hay algo que debes ver primero –expresa Nate a lo cual Robin acepta.

Mientras tanto, Zoro y Shand siguen peleando dentro de la cueva. Las espadas de Zoro chocan contra las garras del hombre pantera una y otra vez. Sus garras son tan fuertes que pueden retener las espadas de Zoro.

— ¡Soru! –exclama el hombre pantera mientras salta a una increíble velocidad apareciendo detrás de Zoro y tratando de golpearlo por la espalda con sus garras. Sin embargo, Zoro detiene las garras con sus espadas en el último segundo.

—Eres rápido, si conoces el Soru significa que estuviste en la marina antes de ser pirata. Esto se pone interesante –exclama Zoro sonriendo.

—No puedo descuidarme contigo. Cambio de modo: _Ultimate Pantera –_ exclama Shand mientras su cuerpo se vuelve aún más robusto y sus garras se hacen aún más largas.

—Creo que yo tampoco puedo descuidarme. Busoshoku no Haki: Koka –exclama Zoro mientras reviste sus espadas en Haki, haciendo que las tres espadas se tornen de color negro. Estaba a punto de pelear en serio.

Mientras tanto Robin sigue corriendo por los túneles junto a Nate y los demás excavadores hasta llegar al final de un túnel.

—Es aquí, comiencen a excavar –exclama Nate mientras todos los demás toman sus palas y proceden a excavar al final del túnel. Todos entierran sus palas en la tierra y siguen cavando el túnel. Por lo que el prosigue explicando:

—Hace un mes encontramos lo que estábamos buscando durante todos estos años. Sin embargo, debido a que sabíamos lo peligroso que era si estos piratas lo encontraban, lo volvimos a enterrar y reportamos que en este túnel había un derrumbe y no podíamos seguir excavando. Sin embargo, tres días después, encontramos un den den mushi enterrado y procedimos a repararlo.

— ¿Para pedir ayuda? –pregunta Robin.

—Sí, hace una semana terminamos de repararlo y nos comunicamos con la marina. Había una tormenta en el camino y no podían llegar de inmediato. Pero dijeron que una semana sería lo máximo que esperaríamos. No confiamos mucho en el gobierno mundial, pero tuvimos que tragarnos nuestro orgullo pues era nuestra última esperanza –exclama Nate.

—Eso significa que es posible que estén de camino. Hay que darnos prisa –exclama Robin.

De repente, un fuerte ruido retumba los túneles cuando una de las palas choca con un fuerte material. Todos los demás excavadores terminan de quitar toda la tierra que hay encima. Un gran cubo gigante estaba enterrado en las minas y todos sus dibujos y letras se podían presenciar. El Poneglyph de la isla Ballena había salido a la luz.

—Ahí está, el tesoro que hemos estado buscando durante años. Contiene diferentes tipos de símbolos, la escritura de una lengua muerta. Es una lástima que solo sepamos lo básico de esta lengua, pero conocemos a alguien que si puede leerlo. Lamentablemente esta persona es Jonah-san, el alcaide y no sabemos dónde está–explica Nate.

—Sé dónde está Jonah. Yo sé leer el lenguaje de los Poneglyph pero hay algo extraño, hay un segundo lenguaje escrito. Desconozco este lenguaje pues parece de una época distinta. Es posible que Jonah conozca la escritura completa –expresa Robin mientras observa el gran cubo.

—Sí, Jonah-san conoce este lenguaje. Pero no hay manera de traerlo aquí –exclama Nate.

—Conozco una –expresa Robin seriamente —Zenon dijo que su modo Aweking necesita concentrar todo su poder; eso quiere decir que el gas toxico no está rodeando la isla. ¿Todavía tienen ustedes el den den mushi? Tengo que llamar a alguien.

—Habla Sanji

— ¿Sanji-kun? ¡Qué bueno escucharte, necesito tu ayuda! –exclama Robin utilizando el den den mushi.

—Robin-swan ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hirieron? Disculpa que no pude ir a tu encuentro a salvarte. ¿Qué necesitas? Estoy disponible para lo que quieras –exclama Sanji enrojecido al escuchar la voz de Robin.

Entonces Robin procede a darle todas las instrucciones a Sanji para que rescate a Jonah y lo lleve a su dirección. También le explica que era algo urgente pues la marina estaba de camino.

—Entendido –exclama Sanji colgando el den den mushi.

—Bien, Sanji se encargará. Nate, necesito que me permitas algo en donde escribir –exclama Robin —Voy a traducir lo que pueda y una vez Jonah esté aquí, traduciremos la parte restante. Después, nos encargaremos de enterrar el Poneglyph y toda la excavación. No podemos permitir que la marina o el gobierno mundial se enteren de esto.


	5. Batalla de titanes

**Capítulo 5: Batalla de titanes**

Mientras tanto, Sanji entra a la biblioteca junto con Chopper y Usopp. Ya no se percibía el olor toxico, lo cual les permitió entrar sin problemas. Una vez allí, se dirigen hasta la puerta del fondo en busca de la persona que Robin necesitaba. Camina por la estrecha habitación mientras observa los símbolos de las paredes. De repente, pudo verlo; una persona mayor con una barba blanca, estaba traduciendo un libro y escribiendo con un pincel.

—Vaya, tengo visitas. ¿Cómo les puedo ayudar? –exclama el anciano mientras observa a los jóvenes que han entrado en su habitación.

De repente, se escucha un ruido proveniente desde la biblioteca. Se escuchaban unos pasos acercándose lentamente hacía la habitación.

— ¡Oh no! Ahí viene –exclama el anciano totalmente asustado.

—Chopper necesito que rompas la pared y lleves a este anciano al norte de la isla, la locación que nos dio Robin –exclama Sanji con un tono serio mientas percibía la fuerte aura del enemigo que se acercaba —Usopp tu busca a Nami y diríjanse al Sunny Go, dile a Franky que lleve el barco a la zona norte. Si la marina está en camino entonces tenemos que apurarnos.

—Entendido –exclaman ambos. Chopper procede a usar su forma Heavy Point para levantar al anciano y procede a romper la pared. Usopp se dirige a buscar a Nami mientras Chopper va hacia la zona norte para llevarle el anciano a Robin.

—Al parecer los he dejado escapar, llegué un poco tarde. Hola me llamo Knuck, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –exclama el hombre delgado que se acerca hacia Sanji.

—Me llaman Kuroashi, no tengo porque decirte mi nombre real –exclama Sanji.

—Qué falta de modales Kuroashi. Lástima, si no quieres decírmelo entonces no te preocupes. Nunca recuerdo los nombres de las personas a las que mato –exclama Knuck mientras procede a observar a Sanji seriamente.

—Hagamos esto rápido –exclama Sanji mientras procede a girar todo su cuerpo creando un remolino y calentando su pierna — ¡Diable Jamble! Te voy a derrotar ahora.

Entonces una vez enciende su pierna en fuego, procede a correr hacia Knuck para atacarlo.

La pelea había comenzado y Knuck estaba preparado para luchar. Este también tenía un estilo de pelea con sus piernas. Este empieza a correr hacia la misma dirección que Sanji juntando sus patadas al mismo tiempo, ambos hacen presión en su golpe y esto crea un fuerte impacto que rompe todas las ventanas de la biblioteca. De repente, Knuck echa atrás pues el calor del Dible Jamble de Sanji era muy fuerte.

—Eres fuerte –exclama Sanji –Tienes algo en las piernas, alguna especie de placa. Si fueras usuario de Haki yo estuviera en un gran aprieto.

—Es cierto, debido a mi entrenamiento intensivo he logrado perfeccionar el Kenboshoku pero todavía no he podido usar el armamento. No he entrenado con ese Haki pues, si lo uso, le quita el efecto de las placas de Kairoseki que tiene mi cuerpo –exclama Knuck mientras se prepara para atacar.

—Kairoseki, ¿eh? Que lastima, ¿Qué pasaría si te enfrentaras a alguien que pueda derrotarte sin el poder de una fruta? –exclama Sanji.

—Si ocurriera, aún sigo teniendo la dureza del metal que es más fuerte que el diamante –exclama Knuck quien procede a correr nuevamente a donde Sanji. Mientras que el cocinero se prepara con su pierna encendida en fuego. Entonces, Knuck comienza a correr a una increíble velocidad— ¡Soru!

— _Premier Hache_ –Sanji salta y lanza una patada ígnea a Knuck desde arriba pero este lo esquiva al último momento utilizando el Haki de la observación. Knuck utiliza el Soru nuevamente y trata de patear a Sanji en la cara pero este le esquiva cuando este estaba a punto de golpearlo.

—Eres rápido también. ¡Rankyaku! –exclama Knuck mientras crea una ráfaga de viento que Kuroashi esquiva saltando, lo cual hace que esta ráfaga destroce todo lo que estaba detrás de Sanji.

—Sky Walk –exclama Sanji mientras utiliza sus piernas para impulsarse en el aire creando el efecto de vuelo. Sanji caminaba en el aire para ganar algo de tiempo pero…

—Geppo –pronuncia Knuck mientras camina en el aire para alcanzar a Sanji utilizando la misma habilidad —Interesante que puedas dominar esta técnica; hasta le cambiaste el nombre.

El techo de la biblioteca era bastante amplio y circular, por lo que no había ningún tipo de obstáculo. Las paredes también estaban bastante distantes y la altura del techo era de 10 metros.

—Extra Hache –exclama Sanji mientras procede a realizar una serie de patadas muy rápidas disparando fuego desde sus piernas. Knuck intenta bloquear las patadas una a una pero Sanji vuelve a hacer aparición detrás de él mientras todavía está evitando el ataque. Cuando Knuck se da cuenta se voltea rápidamente pero… — _Diable Jambe: Flange Strike_ _._

Sanji lo golpea con una patada ígnea en el pecho haciendo que Knuck sea disparado hacia arriba. Pero este también tenía placas en su pecho por lo que el golpe no fue tan mortal para su cuerpo. La fuerza del golpe lo hace llegar al techo, este clava sus dedos en el techo para sostenerse mientras observa a Sanji caminando en el aire esperando a que bajara. Entonces, Knuck procede a quitarse su camisa la cual estaba encendida en llamas después del ataque.

— ¡Soru! ¡Shigan! –grita Knuck mientras rebota por todas las paredes para distraer a Kuroashi. Después con su dedo índice utiliza una de las técnicas del Rokushiki utilizando sus dedos como balas clavándolas en el cuerpo de Sanji. A lo cual este gritó de dolor mientras caía al suelo.

—Eres bueno, pero me temo que será la última vez que toques. No tendré compasión. ¡Busoshoku! –exclama Sanji mientras se levanta del suelo. Entonces, procede cubrir ambas piernas con el armamento y a girar múltiples veces hasta encender su cuerpo completo en fuego. El fuego cubría todo su cuerpo y cada paso que daba destrozaba todo a su alrededor —Diable Jamble: Hell memories.

—Puedo sentir lo fuerte que es tu técnica. Merece que sea enfrentada cuerpo a cuerpo. Así que dame tu mejor golpe. ¡Tekkai! –contesta Knuck a la amenaza de Sanji mientras baja al suelo y activa su defensa más poderosa.

— ¡Hell memories, Venaison Shoot! –grita Sanji mientras procede a golpear a Knuck con múltiples patadas y a todo su cuerpo.

Las patadas de Sanji estaban infligiendo mucho daño en Knuck hasta el punto de que lograron romper el Tekkai. Sanji procedía con sus múltiples patadas, más de diez por segundo dejando al enemigo con nada de tiempo para reaccionar. Sus piernas revestidas en Haki y su cuerpo entero encendido en fuego, de esta manera lo estaban acribillando. Cada uno de los golpes, Knuck los estaba sintiendo y como golpe de gracia Sanji lo patea en la quijada haciendo que este vuelva al aire.

Una vez elevado nuevamente, no podía moverse, entonces Sanji lo espera mientras está cayendo. Concentra todo su poder en la última patada la cual una vez cae al suelo, lo golpea en el estómago.

— _Diable Jambe: Bien Cuite: Grill Shot –_ exclama Sanji mientras manda a volar a Knuck encendiendo a este en fuego y chocando con todos los estantes de libros que habían dentro. Este quedó clavado en la pared, totalmente inconsciente.

—No es posible…-exclama Knuck con su último aliento para después perder la conciencia.

—Pan comido –exclama Sanji mientras apaga su poder y procede a juntar sus manos para encender un cigarrillo. Entonces, procede a caminar a la zona norte de la isla.

Una vez terminada la batalla de Sanji, en el otro lado de la isla, Zoro se encuentra peleando con la pantera. Este tiene un poder más brutal y salvaje, al parecer el poder de su fruta lo había llevado a un nivel extremo. Comienza a moverse a una velocidad inigualable y trata de atacar a Zoro siempre por la espalda. Sin embargo, Zoro lograba contrarrestar los golpes con sus espadas. Sus tres espadas estaban revestidas en Haki por lo que Shand no era capaz de romperlas. Entonces en un momento de descuido…

— _San Zen Sekai –_ exclama Zoro mientras está a punto de cortar a Shand pero este logra retroceder en el último momento. Sin embargo, el brazo izquierdo de Shand resulta herido.

—Tengo que tener más cuidadoso –exclama Shand en voz baja aunque en su mente estaba pensando que si no hubiera retrocedido ese último segundo, ya estuviera muerto. Entonces, procede a acercarse una vez más — ¡Soru!

Mientras este saltaba por todas partes de la cueva a una velocidad imposible de predecir, Zoro utiliza su Haki para descifrar en que parte se encuentra y en qué momento iba a atacar.

— ¡Ahí estás _!_ _Sen Hachijuu Pondo Hou_ _–_ grita el espadachín mientras trata de atacar a la pantera pero este una última vez, logra atajar las espadas con sus garras. Luego de esto, retrocede.

—Eres fuerte pero no lograras llegar muy lejos al menos que me derrotes. El nuevo mundo es un mar solo para los más fuertes. Hasta ahora nadie ha podido derrotarme, y si no puedes derrotarme a mí, no podrás con ninguno de los que pertenecen a los Yonkous –exclama Shand.

— ¿Es que no entiendes? Mi capitán los derrotará a todos. Yo soy el hombre que lo ayudará y le haré el camino más fácil para llegar a ser el rey pirata. Por eso he entrenado tan duro, siendo capaz de soportar la radiación de su capitán. He entrenado tan duro, que mi pelea contigo ni siquiera me sirve de entrenamiento. Desde que volví a mi banda, nadie ha sido capaz de cortarme. Y ¿crees que un simple gatito como tu va a hacerlo? –expresa Zoro con superioridad.

—Bien, veremos si eres lo que hablas; todavía me queda algo bajo la manga. ¡Busou, Koka! –Exclama Shand mientras todo su cuerpo se torna aún más negro con el poder del armamento –Tu Haki nunca será más fuerte que el mío.

—El mío es más fuerte y recuerda que cuando revistes tu cuerpo completo, normalmente te volverás más lento. Por eso, yo prefiero solo revestir mis espadas y mantener la velocidad. Acabas de cometer un grave error –exclama Zoro mientras se acerca con toda velocidad hacia Shand.

Shand corta el aire con sus garras creando una fuerte ráfaga cortante. Zoro logra esquivarlos pero esto destruye parte de la cueva atrás de él.

—Casi lo logras, pero… -exclama Zoro mientras procede a acercarse a Shand aprovechando su descuido — _Kokuhyou Ootatsumaki._

Zoro acababa de crear un remolino gigantesco que levanta al enemigo al aire y lo hace dar vueltas. Después, el remolino empezó a cortar a Shand en el aire. Cada ráfaga le cortaba, no importaba que su cuerpo entero estuviera revestido en Haki. Entonces, Zoro procede a prepararse para su ataque final mientras todavía el enemigo sigue en el aire.

—Veré si eres digno de derrotarme solo si puedes aguantar el poder de nueve espadas revestidas en Haki. ¡ _Kyutoryu: Ashura! –_ expresa Zoro mientras aparece una figura muy diferente. Un espadachín de tres cabezas y seis brazos estaba esperando a Shand mientras caía al suelo.  
—No pensé que eras tan fuerte, he encontrado a alguien capaz de superarme. Roronoa Zoro, tú de verdad, eres superior –medita Shand en su mente mientras cae lentamente a donde Zoro lo está esperando.

— _Ashura: Ugui_ _–_ exclama Zoro mientras da varias vueltas en el mismo eje cortando a Shand por todos lados y múltiples veces mientras procede a enviar a nuevamente a Shand a los aires. Cada una de sus espadas lo cortó por todas partes haciendo que su Haki desapareciera de su cuerpo.

Una vez Shand es derrotado, su forma de pantera desaparece y queda postrado en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Por primera vez, pudo sentir como era el ser derrotado por alguien digno. Zoro procede a caminar hacia afuera de la cueva para ver como continuaba la pelea de Luffy.

En ese momento, Chopper se estaba dirigiendo a los túneles hacia el lugar a donde habían acordado. Este estaba cargando al anciano que solían llamar Jonah.

— ¡Hey Chopper! por aquí –grita Zoro. Ante esto, Chopper observa a Zoro y procede a entrar en las minas.

— ¿Has visto a Robin? –pregunta Chopper con carácter de urgencia.

—Sí, debe estar hacia allá –exclama Zoro señalando hacia afuera de la mina.

—No es verdad, ya la pude oler. Esta aquí adentro –expresa Chopper tratando de ignorar la mala orientación de Zoro y caminando por uno de los túneles de la mina.

— ¡Chopper! –Exclama Robin contenta de verlo —Entonces, tú debes ser Jonah ¿correcto?

—Bueno, lo que queda de él –exclama el anciano.

—Sí, gracias chicos. Pero para que necesitan un arqueólogo cuando tienen a la gran Nico Robin con ustedes –exclama Jonah.

—Sí, pero usted obtuvo más conocimientos en la tribu Ohara que yo, Jonah-san. Solo usted y yo pudimos sobrevivir. Pero debido a su experiencia, debe conocer más lenguajes para los Poneglyph –exclama Robin —Además, quiero mostrarle algo.

Robin entonces procede a darle paso al anciano para que pueda presenciar lo que hay detrás. De repente, a Jonah le empiezan a brotar lágrimas de los ojos al ver lo que estaba dentro de esta cueva.

—No puede ser, por tantos años. Al fin, aquí está –exclama el anciano entre lágrimas.

—Así es Jonah-san, pero debemos darnos prisa pues la marina está en camino. Debemos traducir su significado y después proceder a enterrarlo –exclama Robin.

Entonces empiezan a hacerlo de esa manera. Jonah logra traducir el segundo lenguaje y una vez lo hacen, proceden a enterrar el Poneglyph nuevamente. Mientras tanto, fuera de las minas, se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla entre dos fuerzas muy poderosas.

—´Gear Third, Buso Koka–exclama Luffy mientras procede a hinchar su brazo hasta volverlo gigantesco. Después, procede a recubrirlo en armamento. Entonces procede a golpear a Zenon — ¡Elephant Gun!

—No podrás vencerme tan fácilmente –exclama Zenon quien logró detener el puño utilizando Haki en sus dos brazos y aferrándose fuertemente al suelo. Entonces, procede a crear una explosión desde sus manos — ¡Nuclear Beam!

Luffy logra esquivar su golpe en el último momento. Entonces procede a retraer su brazo y remover su Haki mientras está atento al siguiente movimiento del rival.

—Radiation Zone –exclama Zenon en voz alta mientras crea un círculo de energía radioactiva que rodea por completo a Luffy —Ahora morirás, no hay manera de que puedas resistir la radiación que produce esta técnica. Mi ataque se encargará de envenenar todo tu cuerpo en solo unos segundos.

—Al parecer no lo entiendes. El veneno no funciona conmigo, no después de que estuve al borde de la muerte en Impel down. No intentes atacarme con eso, no lo lograras –exclama Luffy con seriedad —Tu radiación toxica o lo que sea, no es nada comparada al veneno de Magellan.

—Te estas burlando de mí, niño. Ya me estas enojando Mugiwara –exclama Zenon con furia.

—Gear second –exclama Luffy mientras aumenta la velocidad de su corazón al bombear sangre en su cuerpo. Una técnica que aumenta su velocidad y su fuerza. Este procede extender su mano izquierda para apuntar y disparar su puño derecho — ¡Jet Pistol!

Luffy utlizó esta técnica para atacar a Zenon con fuerza pero este no recibió daño alguno con el golpe. Zenon estaba cada vez más enojado mientras observa a Luffy, entonces procede a correr a su encuentro pero…

—Jet Gatling Gun–exclama Luffy mientras lleva sus puños a la máxima velocidad golpeándolo varias veces como si fuera una ametralladora. Sin embargo, Zenon estaba soportando los golpes mientras se cubría con sus brazos revestidos en Haki.

Entonces Zenon comienza a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con Luffy. Los dos utilizaban el Haki a su favor.

—Uranium Punch –exclama Zenon mientras ambos puños empiezan a brillar y golpean a Luffy causando una explosión.

— ¡ah! ¿Qué fue eso? –exclama Luffy una vez en el suelo. Pero no le dio tiempo a prepararse bien cuando Zenon ya estaba encima de él nuevamente golpeándolo en la cara y causando otra explosión.

Zoro, Robin y Chopper junto a los demás, salen de las minas y comienzan a presenciar la batalla mortal. De repente, pueden ver que algo se acerca a lo lejos. Era un barco que tenía una vela blanca y decía Marine. Sin embargo, no era un barco pequeño más bien que tenía el tamaño del barco de un almirante.

— ¡Luffy! Tenemos que partir ahora –grita Robin.

De repente, un barco con cabeza de Leon aparece en el mar justo en la bahía. Era el Thousand Sunny que estaba siendo dirigido por Franky.

— ¡Súper! Estamos preparados para zarpar capitán –exclama Franky con el barco listo para partir.

—Robin, Zoro, Chopper. Aborden el barco, no me iré hasta derrotar a este tipo –exclama Luffy con toda seriedad sin quitarle la vista al enemigo.

Entonces los Mugiwaras proceden a entrar en el barco y junto con ellos estaban Nate y los demás mineros. Estaban casi listos para zarpar, solo esperaban por Luffy.

—Vamos Luffy –exclaman Usopp y Nami al mismo tiempo.

—Nuclear Bomb –exclama Zenon mientras crea una bola de energía la cual la coloca en el suelo.

La habilidad de Zenon había creado una bola que se cargaba de energía cada segundo. Él no tenía que estar manipulándola para que esta siguiera alimentándose. Todos los mugiwaras estaban sorprendidos al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Mi habilidad Nuclear Bomb es tan poderosa como para detonar toda la isla. Solo hay que esperar que cargue lo suficiente por solo 3 minutos. También puedo pelear mientras ella carga –exclama Zenon mientras se prepara para atacar a Luffy.

—Estas diciendo que eres capaz de destruir a todos tus Nakamas junto con la isla –exclama Luffy enfurecido.

— ¿Nakamas? Todos son remplazables. Mi único aliado es el Yonkou Kurohige –exclama Zenon mientras corre para atacar a Luffy. Aunque este comentario solo logró enfurecer aún más al sombrero de paja.

— ¡Gear Second! –pronuncia Luffy mientras lleva sus brazos hacia atrás. Una vez Zenon se acerca a Luffy, este recibe el golpe critico — ¡Jet Bazooka!

Zenon sale disparado hasta la montaña en donde están las minas y toda la excavación.

—No puede ser, en esta isla vive mi familia –exclama Nate.

—No te preocupes Nate, confía en nuestro capitán. Él no permitirá que la isla sea destruida –exclama Nami.

—Aun así, no tenemos cola para salir de aquí –explica Franky.

— ¿Alguien dijo Cola? –exclama Sanji mientras aborda el barco con dos barriles de cola en los hombros.

— ¡Sanji! ¿De dónde la conseguiste? –pregunta Franky.

—No sé por qué pero, en el barco de Zenon al parecer les gusta mucho. Debido a que todos sus hombres estaban en la pelea, no había nadie cuidando el barco –expresa Sanji —Sin embargo, me parece que Luffy tiene un plan.

—Yo sé cuál es –exclama Robin —Debido a que la marina se acerca, Luffy quiere destruir a Zenon junto con toda la excavación.

— ¿Pero qué hay de la bomba? –pregunta Brook asustado.

—Esa bomba debe ser cargada de manera remota, sin importar lo que Zenon diga. No hay forma de alimentarse al menos que él proceda a hacerlo a distancia –exclama Robin —Además, cuando un usuario pierde sus fuerzas en combate, también pierde el efecto de lo que ha causado. Eso significa que la bomba también desaparecerá.

Mientras tanto, Luffy sigue peleando contra Zenon quien está recostado en la pared, justo al lado de la entrada a la mina. Entonces, Zenon se prepara lentamente para atacar juntando sus dos manos mientras crea un rayo de energía proviniendo de sus manos.

—Atomic Beam –exclama Zenon mientras procede a disparar su rayo hacia Luffy.

Luffy lo esquiva en el último momento mientras que el rayo procede a destruir todos los arboles a su paso.

—Es tu fin... –contesta Luffy mientras muerde su dedo pulgar haciendo que sus dos brazos crezcan para luego revestirlos en Haki. Luffy se dirige corriendo hacía Zenon con ambos brazos atrás — ¡Elephant Bazooka!

Sus brazos gigantes se impulsan desde atrás para luego golpear con toda su fuerza a Zenon. Él recibe el ataque de Luffy lo cual lo entierra en la pared de la mina. En ese momento, tosió salpicando un poco de sangre al suelo. Entonces, Zenon procede a ver a Luffy quien tenía su sombrero en el cuello, colgando de un lazo mientras su cara descubierta lo miraba con odio.

—Qué cara, Mugiwara. Pero no lograras hacerme cambiar de parecer, destruiré esta isla con todo lo que hay en ella –exclama Zenon sonriendo mientras observa a Luffy a lo lejos.

—Tu solo eres un aliado de la persona a la que deseo derrotar, solo eres un piedra en el camino. No puedo permitir que destruyas esta isla. Después de derrotarte, quiero que le digas a Kurohige el nombre de la persona que te derrotó. Dile lo fuerte que soy, y que voy a vengar a mi hermano por lo que le hizo –exclama Luffy.

—Entonces esto es algo más que personal –responde Zenon sonriendo.

— ¡Gear second! Buso, koka –exclama Luffy mientras activa su técnica y al mismo tiempo viste ambos brazos en Haki extendiéndolos hacía atrás.

—La bomba está a punto de explotar y todos ustedes morirán pero yo... –exclama Zenon siendo interrumpido al sentir un fuerte puño de fuego en el estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre. Pero esto no era todo, Zenon observa como recibe otro de estos justo en la cara mientras el otro puño todavía seguía quemándole el estómago.

—Red Hawk Gatling Gun –grita Luffy mientras golpea a Zenon incontables veces creando llamaradas de fuego en cada golpe.

Los golpes eran certeros y cada golpe destrozaba su cuerpo mientras lo incendiaba al mismo tiempo. Cada uno de los golpes lo enterraba más en la montaña hasta el punto de destruir toda la montaña y derrumbar toda la excavación junto con ella.

— ¡Zenon ha caído! –exclama Nate junto con todos los mineros gritando de emoción.

En ese momento, la bomba de energía también desapareció sin hacer explosión. Toda la excavación había sido destruida junto con cualquier pista del Poneglyph que estaba oculto. Todos estaban festejando mientras Luffy camina hacia el barco para estar con sus Nakamas.


	6. Final: Huida y despedida

**Capítulo 6: Huida y despedida**

A lo lejos había un barco de la marina en dirección a la isla ballena. Se acercaban rápidamente a donde estaban los Mugiwaras.

—Almirante Borsalino, creo que acabamos encontrar el barco de los Mugiwaras. ¿Quiere que disparemos? –exclama uno de los tripulantes.

—Sí… creo que… Sombrero de paja… no escapará esta vez... –exclama el Almirante Kizaru.

—Señor, pero, ¿cuáles son las ordenes? ¿Pudiera hablar más rápido por favor? –exclama uno de los tenientes.

—Si… tenemos que…seguir disparando –exclama Borsalino con toda su calma.

Mientras tanto en el Sunny Go, Luffy ya había abordado el barco y todos se sujetaban con fuerza. Robin procede a usar su habilidad para asegurar a todos los mineros que estaban en el barco. Todos estaban listos.

—Bien, Franky tenemos que ir a donde estábamos antes para dejar a los mineros en una parte segura. Todo a estribor, ¡Franky ahora! –exclama Nami.

—Sujétense fuerte, ¡Coup de Burst! –grita Franky mientras el barco se despega del agua y empieza a volar alejándose con toda velocidad del lugar.

Una vez más, los sombreros de paja habían escapado de la marina y habían logrado salvar una de las islas que visitaron. En la parte este de la isla, todos celebraban el regreso de los mineros a su hogares. Una gran fiesta se había hecho para los salvadores de la isla ballena y para conmemorar el regreso de los mineros. Las personas en la isla procedieron a hacer muchos regalos a los sombreros de paja.

Usopp había recibido muchas plantas nuevas con las que podía hacer experimentos. Y Chopper también recibió plantas medicinales. Nami recibió como obsequio toda la ropa que quisiera mientras que a Franky le regalaron varios barriles de cola al igual que a Zoro le dieron varios barriles de Sake.

Mientras tanto, Robin procede a caminar hacía Jonah quien había recuperado su puesto de alcaide.

—Muchas gracias por lo que han hecho por nosotros. Y por cierto recuerda, nadie en el mundo tiene que enterarse del arma ancestral. Confío en ti –exclama Jonah mientras observa la alegría del pueblo —No sé a qué nos dedicaremos ahora, tal vez empecemos de nuevo. Ya no hay nada que excavar y no creo que los muchachos quieran seguir con esa carrera después de lo ocurrido. Además, sé que una joven arqueóloga como tú, le sacará el máximo provecho a la información que logramos ver en el Poneglyph.

—Sí, cuando lleguemos a Raftel, podremos encontrar la respuesta a todo. Y más cuando nuestro capitán pueda presenciar el increíble tesoro que se encuentra ahí –exclama Robin.

—Normalmente los Poneglyph solo tienen un lenguaje, este fue uno más moderno que pude estudiar y fue ahí donde vimos la información de Raftel. Esta inscripción no fue original, tenía una firma de la persona que la había agregado –explica Jonah.

—Sí, esa parte pude entenderla. Decía: Gold D Roger –expresa Robin con seriedad.

—Chicos, es hora de irnos tenemos que irnos antes de que la marina sepa que aún seguimos aquí –grita Usopp.

Robin afirma y todos proceden a despedirse. Zoro gritaba de felicidad mientras bebía Sake mientras que Luffy baila y canta mientras sube varios cargamentos de carne al barco.

—Chicos gracias por traerme a Nate de vuelta –exclama Jenny con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abraza a su madre Sanae y a su hermano —Aquí en isla ballena, le deseamos un buen viaje.

—Hey Mugiwara, mira esto –exclama Jonah mientras eleva una bandera pirata con un sombrero de paja. Esto hizo que Luffy sonriera al ver su bandera.

Mientras el barco ya había zarpado y continuaba su rumbo hacia una nueva isla, todos en isla ballena se despedían de los piratas que los habían salvado. Los ciudadanos se encargan de alzar la bandera y Jonah procede a gritar:

— ¡Luffy-san! Cuando la gente vea esta bandera todos sentirán admiración, lo invasores sentirán temor, pues significa que esta isla está siendo protegida por quien llegará a ser El Rey de los Piratas.

Estas fueron las palabras de despedida que recibieron los Mugiwaras. Toda la isla se despedía y cantaba de felicidad pues la paz al fin había llegado. Entonces, todos con valor continúan su curso hasta una nueva isla del Grand line para cumplir sus sueños, crear el mapa mundial, la búsqueda del secreto del siglo vació, la búsqueda del All Blue, la búsqueda del One Piece, el camino para llegar a ser el Rey Pirata.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
